How The Wicked Fairy Went Bad
by Elioclya
Summary: You know that evil fairy in Sleeping Beauty? Well, have you ever wondered about her story? Here it is!
1. Default Chapter

Once there lived a fairy, who was exceptionally ugly, but whose incredible magical powers more than made up for this physical deficiency. But her acquaintances failed to see that her expertise made her a very worthwhile person to have on one's side, and this had the effect of making the fairy feel very sorry for herself. Now, when a person gets like this, feeling so much self-pity, they generally begin to cherish only their own good qualities, and this was what happened with this highly qualified magical being. By the way, her name was originally Anastacia, but she later changed her name by deed poll to 'Wicked Fairy'.  
  
By the time she reached the age of 16, when her peers had grown to be beautiful, or at least tolerable, young ladies with curvy bodies and full lips, she had advanced in her ugliness to such a high level that many men actually felt sick at the sight of her. This was of course very unfortunate for her, and caused her many sleepless nights, but we must also pity the caretakers and street cleaners who had the less than enviable task of clearing up the mess. As for those men, well, I think we shall have to dismiss their feelings in this instance as horrifically unfair and selfish.  
  
Because people were so disgusted by her appearance, they began to ignore her completely. Although this was a very heartless way to behave, one must observe that they missed out on some good fortune by doing this; nobody was as smart as Anastacia, especially not in Science, and while she got a constant stream of A*s, the other students were pushed back to Ds and Es, not being able to explain exactly how far a frog's blood was similar to a dog's. If they could only have seen past her physical features, and asked her for help, how much better they would have done at school!  
  
But enough of those cruel people; the important issue is, of course, that of our heroine. Anastacia's own feelings became so dark, so selfish and so full of hate that she decided that she would have to make people know how strong she actually was. People already detested her; she would make them realise why. There was no reason why she should do anything else with her life; her powers, all of which were of course self taught as they didn't teach magic at school, were quite sufficient enough for her to do exactly what she wanted. And so, after her GCSEs (in which of course she gained 16 A*s), she left school, changed her name, and found a dark mountain, situated in a corner of the world which was hidden from ordinary people. She used her powers and her biological knowledge to develop all kinds of creatures (which, I assure you, you would not like to meet in the sunniest of green fields, let alone down a dark alley late at night) and sat down to wait.  
  
She waited for several years, until she heard of a princess, who was destined to be the most beautiful, the most desirable, the most lovely of girls, and then she began to plot. This girl would be the perfect example. she would show everyone that beauty was pointless. and she would have her revenge. The newborn baby would be everything that the Wicked Fairy (yes, Wicked Fairy was her name, but it just doesn't sound right without 'the' in front) was not, and never could be - the only thing that she couldn't do with her powers was to make things beautiful. And so, she plotted, and settled on a most original plan - to cause the princess' death through the use of a spinning wheel. It was, she felt, fitting, that beauty's ruin could come from something so stereotypically feminine. Although, of course, the Wicked Fairy was a very strong feminist, and also ugly-ist, her cunning mind realised that the princess would be the opposite - she would be the romantic type, wanting to be loved and cherished and rescued by a handsome prince, as if in a fairy tale. Ha! There was no way the Wicked Fairy was letting that happen! Death would be final. everlasting! And when the princess was dead, she could try somewhere else. there were so many stupid pretty girls. they would be punished! 


	2. At the Christening

The Wicked Fairy's chance came with the princess' christening. It wasn't the kind of event she approved of, but nevertheless she was more than a little ticked off when she didn't get an invitation, as she had spent the past few months making her presence felt at court. Of course she would turn up in spite of that, or perhaps even more because of that - it was just one more slight from the beautiful people. The most irritating thing was that she knew the king and queen had invited some other fairies - exactly the kinds of fairy who, she felt, were a disgrace to the name of magic. Pretty, flighty, dainty little things; the kind who made wings for themselves; the kind whose features were exactly the opposite to hers; the kind who made a big deal about being good and honest and trustworthy. The Wicked Fairy scorned them, but she had to admit, their magic was quite advanced, and she knew that they would use it to burden the new princess further with gifts of beauty, wisdom, a good singing voice, and all the other ridiculous things that she hated so much. The easiest thing to do would be to prevent them from attending the christening, but then her revenge would be so limited if the princess turned out to be plain after all. And so she decided to let them give their gifts, and then appear to give her own. It was a rule in the magical world that no child could receive more than one gift from any one fairy, and so there would be no way in which they could save the princess. Her plan was perfect. She would prove beyond doubt that beauty was a ridiculous thing to have faith in.  
  
The day of the christening dawned, and of course it was a beautiful day, making the Wicked Fairy scowl as she made her stormy way to the palace. She left a trail of thunder and lightning as she flew on the momentum of her scorn and excitement, and arrived at the palace in perfect timing. She sent the least horrific of her cronies into the great hall (a raven who had, most unfortunately for the poor creature, suffered her anger once and still bore the scar on his back), and it returned with a caw, informing her that the good fairies had finished. With a smile of satisfaction, she eagerly made her way into the hall, summoning a cloud of darkness to hover around her. As she entered, the room filled with gasps of horror. A pang of sadness hurt her heart for a moment at their reaction - why, oh why, had nobody ever loved her? - but she buried it deep inside and stood taller as she approached the thrones.  
  
"Your Majesties," she said with an irreverent bow, "I fear there has been a mistake."  
  
"I - I'm sorry?" asked the queen timidly, as her husband opened his mouth and closed it again repeatedly, unable to speak - ignorant fool, thought the Wicked Fairy.  
  
"I am deeply hurt," she said in a voice which she knew provoked mixed feelings of pity and hatred, "That I did not receive an invitation to your daughter's christening. I see that my cousins are all present; but I appear to have been overlooked."  
  
"My - my goodness, I am dreadfully sorry," rushed the queen, in an almost convincing apology, "I'm afraid that the Chancellor must have muddled the invitations. I do hope you will stay?"  
  
"I am afraid I have other places to be going, although of course I thank you," replied the Wicked Fairy, "But in order to prove that I bear no ill will towards you and yours, I propose a gift to your daughter." A gasp went up in the room, but she ignored it and approached the cradle which lay to the left of the queen's throne. "Little princess, I give you a gift which will stay with you all your life, from now until you die, and indeed past that time. I give you the gift of certainty, for I tell you, on the night before your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on a spinning wheel. A harmless incident perhaps in ordinary circumstances; indeed, where would there be one anyway? But I assure you - you will prick your finger and fall to your death."  
  
The silence in the room was impossible to break for any but the Wicked Fairy herself. She surveyed the room slowly, a small smile on her lips as she observed the looks on the people's faces, before turning to the king and queen.  
  
"I take my leave, your Majesties."  
  
Before anyone could utter a word, she was gone in a whirl of dark cloud and thunder. Outside, she said to the raven,  
  
"Do not leave until the guests have gone home. I want to know exactly what happens." Smirking to herself, enjoying the feeling of power she felt, she rose up, carried by the same black mist. 


	3. The Letdown

When she returned to her castle in the mountain, the Wicked Fairy was still bubbling over with childlike glee, malevolent though that glee was. She had made the move which would secure her revenge; a thrill ran through her from head to toe. Finally, at last, she had begun to make up for all the years of miserable scorn from others, by being able to publicly scorn at them. She shivered with excitement; she still couldn't believe that she'd done it.  
  
CAW! CAW!  
  
She rose to greet the raven, but realised that it was not good tidings that he brought by the frantic way in which he flew around her head. When it had finally calmed down enough to tell her what had happened, her face went white with shock. It simply wasn't fair, after all these years, that her best chance of revenge should be ruined like this. Why did it always happen to her? For so long she'd waited; but now her work of magic would be ruined, spoilt by that speck of insignificant, pathetic goodness which constituted the youngest and wildest of the good fairies. Why had such a tear-away fairy ever been produced? It was unthinkable that just because Mimi had been late, her own plans should be so ruined. Why hadn't she thought about her? Why had she been so stupid as to overlook the distinct possibility that she wouldn't arrive in time? Oh, she should have counted the stupid fairies, she should have made sure they were all present. the only good thing was that Mimi was too inexperienced to be able to completely undo her spell. According to the raven, she had made the spell milder, so that instead of falling to her death, the princess would simply fall into a deep sleep. how would she wake up? The Wicked Fairy frowned, trying to remember the antidote to a sleeping spell. oh of course. As it always was - the kiss of true love. Suddenly she broke into a smile. Her plans weren't ruined. In fact, this might be a much better way of making things happen. for there to be a princess, eternally beautiful, the symbol of all things good. trapped in sleep forever. For there was no chance that the princess would be woken by true love; there was absolutely no such thing. The triumph, the pure joy of knowing that her own magic had been combined with the magic of a good fairy to produce everlasting proof of the power of evil. oh. she laughed out loud with the irony of it. It was perfect. 


End file.
